Transistion
by BlackMagicians
Summary: He's just a boy.


He'd just added the finishing touches of cologne to his wrists when the phone rang, tearing his attention away from the mirror in front of him, though his eyes quickly flashed back for one more look before he finally turned around. He whistled as he crossed the room to pick up the phone from its cradle, tucking the device in the crook of his neck as he absently buttoned up a cuff.

"Mustang residence, Roy speaking." He practically purred down the phone, knowing that it wouldn't be a military colleague at this hour, knowing that it would be an admirer. Riza would have spoken as soon as he'd answered, as would Hughes, and he'd given his home number to precious few others. No, this was probably some poor girl wanting to know when he'd see her next.

"Roy." A pretty, feminine voice, and he smiled as he recognized it. "About tonight, I..." She paused, as if embarrassed to continue, but Roy could guess where this was going, and smoothly cut in.

"Elise. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour, don't worry. I'm rather looking forward to it." Or at least the end of the evening, when he would charm his way into spending the night. Her house, of course; his was far too private, his own private refuge, and the intrusion of some two bit floozy would just wreck everything. Stunning to look at, they all were, but they tended to merge into each other after a while. The best that Central had to offer simply wasn't good enough for him to use as anything other than playthings. Hell, at least it was better than sitting in and masturbating on his own. "I'm sure that you'll look fantastic."

An embarrassed silence followed, and Roy wondered what he'd said wrong. "Actually, Roy, I'm going to have to cancel. Something came up...a family emergency. I'm sorry." She certainly sounded apologetic enough, but he'd always been good at reading people and she was definitely lying. She was ditching him, without a good reason, and hadn't even bothered to try and come up with a decent excuse. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything works out alright." It was a perfunctory response to a girl he had suddenly lost interest in, and he barely uttered a goodnight before he ended the call. His thoughts took a moment to recollect, trying to wrap themselves around this strange turn of events. Which girl in her right mind would turn down the most eligible bachelor in Central? Maybe Elise was sick and just didn't want to admit it. She'd be calling back in a few days, eager to sort out another night to meet, and the world would be put back to rights.

He poured himself a brandy from the well stocked bar next to his bed, ignoring the implications of its positioning, and emptied the crystal tumbler in one smooth movement. His hands reached for the discarded phone and dialled the next number on his list, easily securing another date for the night. Easy come, easy go, though he couldn't quite shake the unsettled feeling of the earlier rejection.

* * *

A strange anomaly had turned into an occurrence far too regular for his piece of mind. Elise had just been the first of his dates to cancel at the last minute and the trickle was starting to turn into a stream, leading to difficulties hanging onto any long term plan. He just didn't understand what was going on. Was he finally getting old, going out of fashion? He was only 38, still strikingly handsome, and he was up for promotion. There was nothing he had done recently to warrant this type of reaction. Maybe he'd finally caught some of Havoc's bad luck.

He could see in the man in question at his desk, as Riza had propped Roy's door open earlier in an effort to make him do some of his work, though he wasn't alone. The eldest Elric was leaning casually against the furniture, and something he was saying was clearly keeping Havoc extremely amused. They'd rarely seen Ed around since his promotion, the boy now having his own team to run, and Mustang had barely recognised the alchemist the first time he'd seen the blonde in the official uniform. Twenty two and matured quite nicely, though flashes of the child he'd once been stopped Mustang from ever really seeing him as an adult.

Alphonse's presence was a much more expected sight, though he couldn't see the boy around anywhere. He'd had his body back for five years now, though he'd only persuaded his brother to let him join the army six months ago, and had automatically been assigned to Fullmetal's team. It meant the elder wasn't always breathing fire down someone's neck for risking his baby brother, and everyone knew the brothers worked better together. God help the other members under the bean's command.

As if on cue, the pair turned round and smirked at Roy. He scowled, knowing they were discussing him, and having his own doubts about their involvement in his recent run of bad luck with the ladies. Maybe Havoc was paying someone to steal his dates. No surprise that Elric was hanging around then, as it was just the sort of thing that would entertain Ed for years, and he clenched his teeth as the blonde gave him a sarcastic half wave. He had hoped that they would be able to resolve their differences, especially now that they rarely saw each other, but the brat still got some inane pleasure from winding him up. It was a shame, it seemed like he may have made fairly interesting conversation.

"You're not being paid to socialise, Havoc. Fullmetal, stop disturbing my staff and go back to your own office. I'm sure you have plenty to do," he barked at the pair, crossing his arms as Ed unwound himself from Havoc's desk and eventually wandered off with a final snicker, probably at Mustang's expense.

* * *

He was drunk. More than drunk really, considering the length of time he'd been settled on the stool, and he was sure he'd have a lovely tab to accompany it. He was drawing glances from some of the bar's other patrons, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Not tonight, not with his world crashing down around his ears.

It was Saturday night and his date had cancelled on him, though he had expected that. What he hadn't counted on was every other girl he phoned up telling him they were busy, or had other planes, or just that they weren't interested in spending time with him. For the first time in his life, Roy Mustang had failed to get himself a girl. Oh, he could probably chat one up in here, even in his present state, but that would be making do and it just wasn't good enough. Besides, it wouldn't solve the problem.

This had finally gone on long enough. He'd give himself tonight to wallow in self pity, but tomorrow he'd set about fixing everything. It would be hard, considering he didn't know what had broken his world in the first place, but he could still win this game. His reputation depended on it. He'd get back out into his social circles, reminding them in person why they'd fallen for him in the first place. It was a lot harder to turn him down in person than a disconnected voice on the other end of a phoneline.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an alcoholic?" Fullmetal was perched on the stool next to him, though Roy didn't know how long he'd been there for. The blonde was leisurely tipping back his own shots, though he still seemed at least mostly sober. Not like Roy. He could feel his mind going fuzzy at the sides, his body betraying what his mind told him to do. He wanted to tell the boy to fuck off, to leave him alone in his misery, though he couldn't help but appreciate how good the boy looked in those tight jeans, and the black shirt he wore just served as a backdrop for that stunning hair. Such a pity Ed wasn't a girl.

He leant over to get another drink and fell off his stool, though Fullmetal was instantly giving him a hand back up. "You've had enough to drink, Mustang. I'll walk you home." The secure metal grip warned Roy that the boy wasn't messing around, though he couldn't be bothered to fight. Bed sounded as good a proposal as any.

He didn't even wonder how Ed knew where his house was, content to let the boy lead him through the familiar streets. No, not boy, definitely a man. Still short, but there was nothing else childish about Ed's appearance. He'd grown up to be spectacular, and Roy could tell that he'd be breaking hearts someday, if he wasn't already. If Ed could ever tear himself away from the library long enough to find himself a girlfriend.

"Here, Mustang, your house. Have you got your keys?" Roy nodded, though made no move to look for them. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking about how sinfully good the younger alchemist looked, and impulsively reached over and tipped that golden head back so that he could easily press his lips against the other's. Frustration and loneliness collided, the desperate need to be wanted by anyone after so many rejections, and he'd always had something of an obsession with the boy. No, man, a man who was definitely returning Roy's advances.

* * *

Fuck. He hadn't had a hangover this bad in quite a while, and his throbbing head almost convinced him to roll over and go back to sleep. Only the vaguely recollected memories of last night convinced him to crack open his eyes against the intrusive sunlight. The blinds had been drawn, so Fullmetal must already have awoken, and a glance to his right confirmed the lack of another body in his bed. It smelt of sweat and sex and machine oil, foreign intrusions in his sanctuary, though Mustang found that it didn't discomfort him at all. But he'd always known Ed was different from all those women.

Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, Roy went in search of both Fullmetal and a cup of coffee. Hopefully they'd both be found together, in his kitchen, as he wanted to talk to the boy before he bolted. The idea of a relationship with the illusive Fullmetal was something he wanted to pursue, and hopefully he could make the other see that this was more than just one night of passion, as good as the sex had been. He was probably feeling embarrassed about last night's events, and Roy felt guilty about pushing things so quickly. He'd make it up to Ed by taking him out for lunch.

A cursory glance round his kitchen showed him that the boy was not demolishing his fridge. "Fullmetal?" He wandered around the bottom floor, just in case the boy had found a book or something, but he couldn't see the alchemist anywhere. Only an envelope, carefully propped on his mantelpiece, and he recognized the writing as Ed's from all those years of reports.

He opened it carefully and pulled out the letter inside, eyebrows raising as bills fell from inside. Did Fullmetal feel like he had to pay him for breakfast the boy had surely taken? He unfolded the note and scanned it carefully, face set into a neutral mask.

_Mustang,_

_Thanks for the sex. Buy yourself breakfast or something with the money._

_Suppose I should thank you for all the women as well._

_Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist._

_

* * *

_

Reviews loved. :3 Even if this is just a drabble._  
_


End file.
